


mail

by omgchenle (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama!, Fluff, M/M, More tags later, Multi, even though they’re all neighbors, jaenoren, send letters to each other, they’re best friends too, this was one of my wattpad fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/omgchenle
Summary: they may have all been neighbor's, but that didn't stop them from receiving letters from one another."dear jeno,""dear renjun,""dear jaemin,""dear future self, i hope that i will love them in the future"





	1. y

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this was taken from my wattpad which i don’t use any longer, and so i thought it’d be a good idea to continue this fic on here since i really do wanna go on with it 
> 
> anyways, xx  
> \- nic

dear jeno,  
hi jeno! i know i tell you this a lot but you mean a lot to the both of us. the way the pure and innocence just shines on your face like the sun. i love the way your eyes become upside down crescent moons, how your smile makes me so soft. thank you for being there for me. i hope you save this letter even after i won't be alive on this earth anymore. i appreciate everything about you, understand? never bring yourself down. if someone as angel-like as me is complimenting you, then you know it's true. haha, kidding. i'm not like an angel. but, you, on the other hand, are. i'm going to kiss this letter; make sure to place it on your cheek. i need you to feel my love through this piece of paper since i am too lazy to crawl out the window. i love you~

love,  
your cuddle buddy <3

dear cuddle buddy,  
aww that was so sweet and inspirational! i love you, too, bud. i will make sure you don't doubt yourself or hate yourself. agh, you're so selfless. i want you to love yourself, as well. if you can't love yourself, i'll just have to penetrate my own love into your veins. i'll have to slice up my heart and serve you some. the memories of us throughout the years have already eaten up a lot of my heart owo. should've saved you some. by the way, when you were saying how you love my features... it's hard for me to say what i love about you the most. i really love how you where those super aesthetic glasses and push your silky hair to the side. it's looks so good on you, i'm jealous. i also love how wide your smile can get, with your eyes also turning into thin, upside down crescent moons. almost wrote crescent rolls, oh gosh. i am hungry now. sorry to cut it short, but thank you for everything and i love you so much. 

love,  
your thankful bestie <3


	2. o

dear renjun,   
      i just sent jeno-hyung a letter, so i couldn't possibly forget about writing one to you! i placed it under his door, and in the next 5 minutes i see one under mine. it's cold out, isn't it? when i checked the porch, it was freezing. i hope your warm in there. i also hope your many moomin plushies are keeping you mentally stable. wouldn't want a crazy renjun out on the loose. i basically wanted to tell you how much of a great best friend you are. you are so sweet and fluffy, you can just brighten my day in no time. when you have your cute 'lil sweaterpaws, i melt. my eyeballs are about to pop out. i have the urge to murder you with hugs. thank you for getting me through so many problems and life decisions, hyung. without you, i'd be clueless to what "ni hao" means. thank you for that boring chinese lesson 2 years ago. love you, cutie.

                                       love,  
                                    your #1 supporter <3

dear #1 supporter,  
      me? cutie? you've got the wrong address! you are the cutie here. wait-- did you just call my chinese lessons boring?! how dare you, mister? but you are very welcome for learning what "ni hao" means. also, crazy renjun's are the best renjun's, for your information. i'm in here cuddling one of the million moomin plushies you and jeno spoiled me with. still will never stop thanking you for buying me all of those for my 16th birthday 2 years ago. i love you, too. you are such a kind, open person. i want to bundle you up in blankets and cradle you like a newborn baby. i still have that homemade chocolate milk chenle gave me, you should visit me soon and drink some as we bake cookies and watch moomin. maybe we could paint together, too! if you're too lazy, i guess i'll just have to bring over everything tomorrow. thank you for thanking me lots. i love you, sweetie.

                                       love,  
                                 your moomin-obsessed hyung <3


	3. u

dear jeno,  
      i heard the little baby sent you mail, too. wasn't it so sweet of him to write us cute letters about how much he loves us? ah, we don't deserve him. he's the best. i told him that i'm going to hang out with him tomorrow. but we can't hang out unless you're available and can come, too. are you going to be free all day? it's becoming a bit warmer now, and so maybe it'll stay that way tomorrow. we can take a walk and prance along the fields like energetic bunnies. i wish we could fly pink clouds like moomin and his friends... but that's besides the point! i really don't want this perfect chocolate milk from chenle to go to waste, so we can probably get drunk off of chocolate milk tomorrow and see what else we should do afterwards. love you!!

                                       love,  
                                  your chinese softie <3

dear renjun,  
      yes, he did, indeed. mhm, it was so adorable and sweet, especially since it was totally unexpected and sincere. yay! i'm free tomorrow, so tomorrow will be like only the 3 of us exist on this big world. we will go and do anything we want, hehe. chenle made chocolate milk?! sign. me. the. fuck. up. i would love to do that. sounds completely good to me. sorry if this letter is sloppy and has incomplete sentences, i'm eating crescent rolls after the mention of crescent moons from nana. i love you more!!

                                         love,  
                            your innocent big baby <3


	4. ,

jeno and renjun chuckled when they caught each other breaking into jaemin's room through two different windows. jaemin, on the other hand, was in the center of the room, sleeping peacefully. he wore renjun's hoodie, and used one of jeno's "missing" blankets. the two let out a 'tsk' at their friend for stealing their things; not ever would they actually mind it. injoong tiptoe-d his way over to nana.

"wakey wakey" renjun whispered while brushing his soft fingers through jaemin's silky hair. min just whimpered and squirmed under the sweet touch. he was a sucker for people who played with his hair. opening his eyes, he smiled recognizing the two shadow-like people who were standing on both sides of his mattress. jaemin turned his head to check the clock, and seen it was 12 am. his eyes widened.

"guys, it's late at night. i thought we were going to hang out in the morning?" na jaemin complained with his deep voice, even deeper since he had just woken up. 

"it makes it more fun to stay up all night" jeno replied with a cheeky smile, and jaemin just sighed, giving up, when renjun agreed with jeno. he sleepily sat up, patting the two open spots on each side of him. happily getting their way, his best friends cheerfully sat next to him. when jaemin yawned and slumped back down onto the pillow, they felt guilty for keeping him up.

"how about we all sleep and just do things in the morning?" renjun suggested with a tense tone, softening his glance when he already seen a snoring jaemin. he nodded at jeno, signalling what to do. they both cuddled jaemin, letting themselves slip into deep slumber.

*

it was now a few hours later; 6:00 am. nana woke up to the tingling of lips parted over his neck. his eyes widened, forgetting the fact that his friends probably stayed over to sleep. he flinched when he felt breathing against his neck on his left and right side. hastily, he turned his head to see who the 2 were. he sighed, and let his head hit the wall, kind of enjoying the feeling of it all.

there was a whimper coming from one of the boys, and without having time to think, jeno bit his neck. jeno had been having a nightmare, and became very tense, driving his mouth to bite into whatever was near. jaemin nearly choked on air, shutting his eyes tightly. that's when renjun happened to wake up, looking up at jaemin. 

he was quite confused on why jaemin looked like he shit himself. slowly, jun crawled back a bit to see exactly what was going on, and he felt like he shit himself, too. unlike jaemin, he didn't understand why jeno was biting his neck. he looked back up at jaemin, his eyes remaining shut as he was biting his lip so hard that it might bleed. injoong raised his eyebrow at the two, feeling a bit jealous.

this was not something that seemed platonic to renjun. but then again, wouldn't jeno tell his best friend that he likes his other best friend? wouldn't jaemin tell renjun that, too? renjun felt so left out. that's until jeno awoke. he instantly let go of jaemin's soft skin between his teeth, and blushed at the state jaemin was in because of his unconscious biting habit.

then, he looked over at renjun who looked jealous over the whole situation. that is also when injoong realized it probably wasn't even on purpose. he still sensed feelings between the two of them, no doubt, though.

"m-maybe we shouldn't do the whole thing today.. i don't really.. uhm.. feel well." jaemin made up an excuse to try and slip out of the awkward air. but it didn't stop. jeno and renjun were spaced out, staring at the surprisingly dark spot left on jaemin's neck.

"guys? hello??" he questioned the two who were still completely zoned out in their own worlds.

"agh, no use." left his lips with a sigh afterwards. he shuffled himself out of bed soon after, looking at himself in the mirror. he picked up his comb and tilted his neck to properly part his hair. that's when he noticed the hickey placed right on the left side of his neck. nana turned around and glanced at jeno who had still been really lost about everything that just happened.

"i'm gonna go home." renjun said bluntly, out of nowhere. he said bye and looked at his feet as he shuffled to the window, only to bring himself back into his own house.

"i think i might, too" jeno mumbled, and didn't even bid a goodbye, when he just crawled to his own window.

"i will leave, too" jaemin whispered to himself, dragging his feet out of the house to get things off of his mind.


	5. v

dear renjun,  
      renjun? you there? you haven't been answering my calls. i hope you don't want to leave me after all of these years. i would say that whatever you choose to do is your decision, but i don't think i'd ever support you leaving me. personally, i think i'd be no one without you in my life. it'd hurt even more since we live so close, yet, are so far away. i really wish that this was something deep inside me blabbering, doubting this friendship because you are either ignoring me or you're busy. but i feel as if this is serious. yesterday was pretty... weird. did i actually effect everything because i accidentally gave jaemin a love bite in my sleep? you seemed jealous? does my baby wish he was me or does he wish that he was nana? which one of us are you jealous of? hmm i want to find this out. let's see:  
1\. you are very gentle with jaemin; you bicker with me a lot  
2\. we are less close with each other than we are with jaemin  
3\. you are more touchy with jaemin than you are with me  
so, i think i have my answer here. you like jaemin? the na jaemin that we associate with? sorry if i am not being rational here, and that accusation isn't true.

                                       love,  
                            your distressed chingu 


	6. e

dear jaemin,  
      how are you? i know it's only been a day since we last seen each other, but there is a very good reason for communicating with you at this moment in time. i am having a hard time with our other friend. he sent me a letter earlier and i don't know if i'm ready to send him one back. it made me all emotional and want to hug him but i want to be mad at him. he accused me of liking you. how dumb is he? i see you as a friend. when he was having to choose who i most likely crush on, he didn't have to. what if i liked both of you? not that i like either one of you, but it's a possibility. sigh. sorry for bothering you.

                                            love,  
         your emotionally distressed hyung 


	7. g

leaving his house with his jacket zippered securely around his waste and up, jeno was now on his way to renjun's house. at first he was a bit hesitant, but eventually the confidence built up. now, he would be acknowledged after all of his pleas for renjun to write him back. all jeno had to do was pay his friend a visit.

as jeno scraped and kicked his feet against the welcome mat (to get the mud off from the rain earlier), he faintly knocked on the door. he patiently waited, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet to the tips of his toes. never would he admit, though, that he was even slightly apprehensive.

"renjun, honey, can you please get the door? i'm too dead inside." came from the inside, muffled. a chuckle left jeno's lips, loving renjun's mom to death. renjun and his mom were total opposites; you'd never guess that they're related. sure, renjun could roast your ass off, or be a big mood-- but his mom was 100% relatable. he heard footsteps trudging towards the door, as he fumbled with his friendship necklace (all of the friend's shared one, the three necklaces being able to connect together). renjun flung the door open, taking a quick glance before deciding what to do next.

promptly, the door nearly shut with ease, but that's until jeno's foot had gotten in between the door and the doorframe. he looked a bit further up, catching renjun's face below his, assuredly smiling at the shocked boy. renjun was mostly shocked to see jeno actually, probably, confront him about the odd situation... if that's what you can call it. out of words, renjun's face lightly flushed.

"can we talk somewhere private?" jeno suggested, bluntly. maybe he'd just talk right in the doorway, but problem is, renjun's mom would hear and butt in. or she'd get all mad at jeno for "fighting" with her son, which indeed, he did not do at all. he is only there to solve a small problem which well most certainly work out, especially since it is nothing compared to other complications between the two.

for a moment, as if time had been paused like a playing video, the small chinese boy looked up at the tall korean boy in disbelief. he stared, giving up with a sigh. there was no point in rejecting the offer, since he, himself, did want to solve the problem; therefore jeno wasn't alone here.

"don't worry mŭqīn, it's just jeno." renjun called out to his mother, and motioned with his fingers, signalling for jeno to follow him.

"hi jeno! do you want anything?" jeno smiles in response, quite frankly forcing it. saying a simple 'no', he turned to face renjun standing behind him. he then steps up the steep stares leading to jun's room, checking to see if the older boy is following him along on the way.

as soon as they reached the bedroom, renjun shut the door quickly after jeno and him stepped in. in and instant, jeno speaks up, so many questions and concerns rolling off of his tongue.

"what happened to you? are you okay? did something happen? did someone hurt you? did i do anything wrong? why didn't you answer me? are you mad at me?" blabbered jeno, leaving renjun even more flabbergasted over everything going on. it honestly made renjun confused to the core about how jeno was not aware at all. the somewhat weird issue that happened not too long ago was not even taken into consideration by the wrongdoer, himself. how stupid is that?

after minutes and minutes (more like hours and hours) of arguing with jeno, the two shared some last sentences that were just as dumb as the situation itself.

"why would you do that?"

"i didn't mean it, it has always been a habit of mine"

and that is when a phone rang around the room. it was obviously injoong's, as it had been in his bed, under a messy pile of blankets. forgetting what was just happening just a second ago, he rushed over to the bed and dug for his iphone. in hopes of the phone to not stop ringing, he finally got ahold of it. he squinted at the caller id as his obnoxious ringtone still played.

jaemin 🍌💅🏻💞


End file.
